


Romantic

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [comic strip]Hermann is a bit of a romantic.





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to draw this by this twitter post https://twitter.com/gxryking/status/985510233643593730

[](https://imgur.com/9WKwOoL)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/IJCMx0V)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/AN0OOHb)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/jhACQTe)


End file.
